


double dare

by radholladay



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/F, It's all smut, Orgasm Denial, but there is, not very detailed with kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: photographs speak louder than words.





	double dare

**Author's Note:**

> i am.... so sorry about this. no i'm not. it's alcohol induced. you're welcome.

there was something about the tears in the corners of awsten's eyes that gave geoff more ideas than he should have. there was nothing more erotic than seeing the boy he loved falling more and more submissive to his own touch. the fact that awsten laid on the bed, sprawled out with his hands bound to the headboard. geoff had never gotten permission to be this dominant with awsten, but the night had just taken its toll and geoff was happy that he was well prepared for doing everything, and anything, that he could to awsten.

geoff made sure to carefully and lightly trail his finger down awsten's chest, occasionally looking up at awsten with a wide smile on his face. the night had started off soft before geoff got a little more... carried away. geoff had had no plans of getting into anything with awsten, but the second that he heard awsten practically begging for geoff to touch him, he had lost his capability to keep himself under control. between awsten's red cheeks and the tears that were starting to roll down the sides of awsten's temple after he had fucked his mouth, he didn't know what turned him on more. there was the fact that awsten was so willing to let geoff do whatever, and then there was the fact that awsten took everything so gracefully and without a fight. 

geoff wasn't going to leave awsten hanging, though. he was going to do everything he could to get him off as slowly as possible. edging him more and more each time that he touched him only to the point that awsten was practically begging just to come. geoff saw no issue with not even letting awsten come, actually. but he knew that he wanted to see the face that the boy made when he finally got to reach his high. it was a face he had fallen in love with more and more each time they were in bed. of course, geoff had no time limit for himself. if he wanted to take hours to get awsten to that point, he would. there was nothing awsten could really do about that.

geoff quickly reached over to the nightstand to grab one of the vibrators that he had purchased the night before just for tonight. he knew awsten would like the sensation, so he decided early on to just tease him with it. turning the toy on to the lowest setting possible, he started slowly trailing the toy up and down awsten's length. by now, the smile that was on his face previously had turned into a rather devious smirk. there was nothing more pleasurable than seeing awsten's hips move under the toy, rutting up against it at a fast pace. once geoff decided that awsten had moved too much, he pulled it away.

"you must think you're crazy if you think i'm gonna let you get off that quickly." geoff's voice was a lot deeper than it had been before.

all that had come from awsten was just a few mumbles and curse words, his brain practically turned into mush minutes ago to where he couldn't form coherent words and sentences. that wasn't going to fly with geoff, though. he wanted to hear what awsten had to say, and he was going to get it out of him no matter what. he dropped the toy to the side of the bed, shifting to the point where his knees were placed on either side of awsten's hips. he hovered over the boy, hand placed just at the base of his neck.

"you speak loud and clear, you understand?" as geoff spoke, his grip on awsten's neck increased.

"y-yes." awsten replied quickly, choking out his words from under geoff's grips.

he was proud to get that reaction out of awsten. knowing that the other had to basically force his words out just gave him even more confidence than he already had. with this confidence, he knew that he could really do anything that he wanted. his grip on awsten's neck tightened once again, a smirk forming on his lips again as well when he began to hear awsten gasping for air. he could see awsten trying to move under his grip, just to try and get a deeper breath, but he knew himself it was impossible. not with the grip that he had on his throat. 

once he noticed the color in awsten's cheeks more, he released his grip to allow awsten to finally breathe more. he did, of course, lean down to press soft and gentle kisses to each spot that his hand had been previously on. he had no reason to be actually mean to awsten and not take care of him when he intentionally hurt him. geoff took a few seconds to look at the boy sprawled out for him and got a few ideas quickly.

"i'm taking pictures of you, alright?" geoff question seemed more like a statement. but if awsten had said no, he wouldn't have done it. 

the nod of awsten's had given him confirmation that he was good with continuing on. he reached over to grab his phone off the nightstand, swiping up on his home screen to open up the camera. after tonight he knew that he would need a passcode on his phone. after taking a few photos of awsten on the bed, he got another idea. why not take pictures of awsten with his hand around his throat? with the thought, he quickly placed his hand there, making sure to constrict awsten's breathing just a little bit more than he had before. he needed to get the perfect facial expression for the photos to even count. once he was content with the ones he got, he moved his hand and locked his phone, setting it down where he had picked it up from.

"you're so pretty, aws." geoff's words were mumbled as he leaned in, pressing his lips against awsten's neck that had already been marked up from earlier.

awsten really had no room to speak. geoff's hand was instantly wrapped around his length and he was working on leaving even more marks on his neck. tonight there had never been a time where awsten could just relax and not expect something from geoff, and he liked it. he liked not knowing what geoff was going to do to him next. and more than anything, he really liked knowing that geoff was going to just use him for the night. he knew geoff loved him, so he was alright with feeling like a toy for the night. 

as awsten's moans got louder from geoff's hand moving against his length, geoff pulled away to look down at him. "you're so easy to work up," he shook his head, laughing a little bit under his breath. geoff was a little bit shocked how long awsten could go without getting too impatient and bratty, but he did enjoy when he got awsten to the point of begging. which he could tell could be any second.

"not worked up, geoff. just want you so bad." awsten's voice was soft and shaky, quickly indicating to geoff that awsten was near his breaking point.

"you want me that badly, huh?" geoff spoke out against the skin of awsten's neck, nipping at the spot his breath was brushing against. "why don't you ask?"

"geoff. just.. fuck, please. let me come. i want you to let me." awsten's voice was now rushed. that's when geoff knew he had hit the point he wanted awsten at.

"since you asked so nicely." geoff mumbled out, leaning back so he would be able to watch awsten underneath him.

his hand wasn't moving any faster against awsten. he knew that it wouldn't take much to get awsten off for how long they had been doing this. with just a few more strokes of his hand against awsten, the other was rutting his hips off the bed and moaning his name louder than he had all night. it's what geoff liked to see, though. he liked seeing awsten lose control, making a mess of his own chest. 

"how was that?" geoff's voice had lightened. he wasn't in the total dominant mode he had been before. he cared more now.

"fucking amazing.." awsten spoke with a laugh, finally lifting his head up to look down at the mess on his chest. "definitely the best you've done in awhile."

with awsten's comment, geoff just rolled his eyes. he knew there would be another time where he outdid himself with awsten. he studied awsten's body for a few seconds before grabbing his phone once again. he was going to make sure that the remembered everything that had happened tonight with photographic evidence. once again opening his camera, he took a few pictures at a few different angles, making sure to get awsten's face in each of them.


End file.
